Sweet Anguish
by JessiGurl18
Summary: Jaira is about to experience what war and 'love' is like. (I'm bad at summaries) Please read and review. Its my first story!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own Jaira... no one else.  
  
It starts the day when Pearl Harbor was bombed. Jaira MacCawley was taken with Danny Walker to Pearl Harbor because her brother, Rafe, was still in England. Jaira is in love with Danny and as time goes, their love grows stronger.  
  
Chapter One: It's Starting  
  
I watched the sun come up slowly at the beach. It was rather strange because I had a premonition that something was going to happen. As I sat near the water, I played with the sand, forming scribbles and doodles in my space... and then Danny came in my mind. Since our childhood days, I've known him because Rafe, my brother, was always friends with him, and unconsciously I fell in love with him at time. Intuitively, I wrote his name with mine next to his.  
  
"What about me, Jaira?" a voice imputed, loud enough for me to hear. I jerked up and turned my head. It was Danny.  
  
"Hi," I smiled, returning to the way I was. Little shivers ran down my spine as he sat down next to me.  
  
"So, what about me?" he asked again, grabbing a handful of sand. I blushed, clutching my knees to my chest.  
  
"Nothing... this week has been a blur and I was thinking about my brother, alive, and... you. It's not important-"  
  
"Well, I want to know," he interrupted me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, my fingers joking around with my toenails. I felt the burn of his eyes on my cheek and made my stomach hurtle like mad.  
  
"I'm just worried about the whole war, about you guys fighting in it, about my brother, and about you. I admit, I'm scared, very, and I can't help it," I uttered, digging my feet into the ground with anger. Danny sighed, staring into the horizon as if he were worried too.  
  
"I wish that the war would be over and that I could go back home, but I can't," I continued, "and I wish I had someone to share my feelings with... but I don't..." Danny turned to gaze at me in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean? You have me!" he exclaimed. I just shook my head.  
  
"Not in that way, Danny. Someone that would love me as much as I love him," I admitted and stared back at Danny with interest. I tried giving him clues of what I felt inside. He amazed me so much.  
  
"Anyways, I came down here to see if you wanted to walk around with me and get an ice cream. I know it's a little too early for that but just to keep talking," he persuaded me. I just smiled.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Two cones, please," Danny asked the cashier. We were close by the air force base and since we wanted to walk I wanted to go see Rafe. Danny handed me a cone and continued our journey.  
  
"You know, my friend back in Tennessee is getting married," I stated, trying to embark on a conversation. Danny laughed and continued his ice cream cone. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. I blushed like a red beet and finished my cone.  
  
"That's great Jai, but talk to me about what's bothering you," he remarked and grabbed my hand in his. I was turned slightly, facing his chocolate brown eyes, and I couldn't react.  
  
"I-I can't tell you," I stuttered and turned my head. To my surprise, he stuck his ice cream cone on my nose. My mouth was open in awe as he laughed as hard as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I wanted to lift your spirits a little," he explained and hugged me. "Here, let me clean your face." I smiled as he took a napkin and softly cleaned my nose with no hurry.  
  
"You know, I never noticed how beautiful you are," he said and kissed my nose. I blushed with fury; my eyes were ready to pop out of my head. He stared into my eyes and continued, "Your eyes are so wonderful to gaze into..."  
  
I was speechless. I never heard him speak like that to anyone. My heart leaped with nervousness.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you, Jaira. When I'm flying up there, I see you in the clouds and I hear your voice in the wind. I can't get my mind off you," Danny whispered, his nose touching mine. I was still with no words to say and my mouth opened in blank.  
  
"What in trying to say is that... I'm in love with you, Jaira," he muttered softly and pressed his lips against mine. After we parted, I smiled at him mildly and hugged him, but something was strange.  
  
"Do you hear that?" I asked Danny as I turned to see the opposite horizon, "I hear planes. We don't practice on Sundays."  
  
"That is weird..."  
  
I began to run as the sound of the engines grew louder. Those planes weren't American troops.  
  
"Jai, what are you doing?" Danny gasped and ran after me. Fear ran through my body as I pictured the Japanese.  
  
"Danny, the Japs are coming! They're here!" I yelled as I continued to run. I suddenly fell, scraping my knee deficiently. Danny ripped part of my pants and tightened the wound with it.  
  
"Jaira, are you crazy?" Danny asked furiously and we kept running.  
  
"The Japs are here, Danny. We need to get to the airport!" I exclaimed as I limped as fast as I could. A Japanese plane flew over us and threw a bomb. We jumped at the explosion, hitting the floor with a thump. There was too much smoke to see anything. I felt a hand pull me up. It was Danny.  
  
"Danny, Jaira, get in!" I heard a voice call out. We turned to see Rafe with Red and Goose in Danny's car. We jumped in the car and Rafe drove off. Tears began to run down my cheeks as I watched the planes ride over us.  
  
"Jai, why are you crying?" Danny asked me as he held me in his arms. I shook my head.  
  
"I'm scared, Danny. I'm very scared. I don't want to lose you. I love you-" he interrupted me with a kiss full passion. I wish it never ended.  
  
"Jaira, you got to be strong now. We have to fight this. Are you in?" he asked me after we parted. I smiled at him and hugged him dearly.  
  
We reached the small airport that Earl was in charge of. Rafe stopped the car and we all jumped out and ran across the field.  
  
"Earl! Earl!" I yelled out as we reached the hanger. Earl came out in confusion.  
  
"What!" he yelled back.  
  
"Is there any planes ready?" Danny asked. Earl opened his eyes widely.  
  
"What the- now?"  
  
"I think World War II started!" I hollered at him and entered the hanger.  
  
"How many are there?" Rafe asked as he reached for a shot gun. Earl shook his toward the planes.  
  
"We have four on the ground. One is good to go, one needs fuel and the others need ammo." I limped toward one of the good planes. Danny heard my steps and ran after me.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked me as we reached the plane. He turned me gently, and we dazed into each other's eyes. I kissed him lightly reassuring my answer and hugged him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
To Be Continued... Soon!  
  
A/N: I hope you read and review. It's kind of my first story and I would like some reviews. Thanks for reading!  
  
-Jess 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own Jaira... no one else.  
  
It starts the day when Pearl Harbor was bombed. Jaira MacCawley was taken with Danny Walker to Pearl Harbor because her brother, Rafe, was still in England. Jaira is in love with Danny and as time goes, their love grows stronger.  
  
Chapter Two: Pain  
  
Everything was a disaster. I watched in dismay as I circled battleship row, making sure that there weren't any Japanese planes left. There was nothing left of anything; the vessels were attacked, and people were drowning into the shallow depths of the river. I could hear Danny and Rafe talking through the headgear, but I didn't bother in talking. Tears ran down my eyes as I returned to the airport. I landed the plane and stopped the engine. I couldn't get out; I was so weak and depressed.  
  
I cried... like a baby. Earl came toward the aircraft and opened the hood. I glanced up at him in disbelief. He shook his head and assisted me out. My legs were two pieces of logs, unable to aid me in walking, so I unsteadily sat in front of the warehouse door and watched the smoke invade the sky. A couple of minutes later, Danny and Rafe disembarked their planes as well. I just stared into the sky. They watched me as they stammered through the field. Rafe slouched next to me and cupped my cheek.  
  
"She's been like this since she got here. She was crying dreadfully," Earl explained as he walked into the hanger. Danny sprawled in front of me, grasping my knees gently.  
  
"Sweepea, talk to me," Rafe childishly remarked, rubbing his hand against my arm. I turned to look at my brother... my brother, whom everyone alleged dead, was right in front of me. I swallowed dryly and hugged him.  
  
"I-I want to go," I stuttered before I began to cry again. "Please, Rafe, d- don't leave me! Don't go to war!" Rafe was astounded at my cries and tightly wrapped his arms around me. Danny sighed, massaging my back gently. I tenderly parted from my brother and turned to Danny.  
  
"Let's go please," I remarked shakily to them as they helped me up, my tears still streaming, but I couldn't hold my weight. I swiftly collapsed on the floor, causing Danny to panic.  
  
"Jaira! Are you okay?" he quivered as he carried me in his arms. I couldn't hold my pain inside... it was too much for me. As my cries strengthened, Rafe kissed my forehead and rested his cheek on it.  
  
"Let's take her to the hospital, Danny," Rafe uttered as they paced to the car. Danny nodded.  
  
My mind began sinking into my thoughts. I didn't remember much until we reached the hospital.  
  
I heard screams and yelling of people suffering. I shook myself, perceiving that I was on a hospital bed, and stared up to see Evelyn, smiling down at me. She was very clammy and her expression was weary. She was holding my hand, gently massaging my relaxing points. Danny and Rafe were to my right, discharging blood through a needle into Coca Cola bottles. Danny caught my eyes and smiled weakly at my presence. I returned the smiled and as I did, I felt a sharp, stinging pain on my left arm. My head spun one hundred and eighty degrees to gaze at Evelyn emitting a liquid from a needle into my bloodstream.  
  
"W-What is that?" I asked her erratically, licking my lips in pain. She stroked my hair lightly.  
  
"It's a medicine for you to feel better. You're going to feel woozy, and it will let you sleep," she explained as she threw away the needle. I stared up into the ceiling, into nothing, and my thoughts raced rapidly. I heard Danny and Rafe talking, debating on who would take me home.  
  
"I love her," were the last words I heard before I drifted into a long slumber.  
  
~+~+~+ Dreaming +~+~+~  
  
"Daddy, can we go play?" a little girl asked a man sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. "Daddy..."  
  
"Not now, Jaira. I'm busy," he remarked angrily and continued his reading. The little girl sighed and walked with her porcelain doll in her arms. She ambled in the kitchen and saw her mother cooking.  
  
"Mommy, can we go play?" she asked her as the older woman walked to the refrigerator. There was no answer. "Mommy..."  
  
"Not now, Jaira. I'm busy," was all she said and carried on her occupation. Tears ran down the little girl's eyes as she strolled up the stairs to her brother's room. He was sitting on the bed with Danny, reading a magazine.  
  
"Rafe, can we go play?" she asked him weakly, placing her porcelain doll on the bed. Both of them glanced up and smiled at her.  
  
"Sure, Jaira," he answered as he stood up and took her hand. The little girl smiled and sauntered happily by Danny and her brother's side.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The sun dusked over me as I slowly awakened. I stirred a little and gradually sat up to gawk the area. I expected to see Rafe by my side, but instead I saw Danny sleeping on the hammock. I smiled broadly, watching him stir and awaken. He stretched out exceedingly and rubbed his eyes. He smiled as he sat up with his feet on the floor.  
  
"Hey," he greeted with tenderness, ruffling his hair. I laid back in bed and turned on my side to face him. I hugged my pillow with passion, and I smiled.  
  
"Hi, Danny," I whispered loudly, staring at him intensely. My sheets were still drawn over me, covering my body delicately. His eyes burned into my skin as I stirred to comfort myself in divan.  
  
"You feeling better?" he asked with fret in his tone. I nodded and sighed deeply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay... Everything felt like a dream, but it wasn't," I remarked glumly, staring up into the sky.  
  
"Rafe left earlier and asked me to stay with you. They needed help at battleship row," he explained and stretched one more time. "He's worried about you, Jaira."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm worried, too." I held my breath at his words. He worried about me...  
  
"Everyone's worried about this, Danny. Everyone is scared of what's happening," I reminded him casually and yawned vehemently. Danny laid back down on the hammock, beginning to swing himself.  
  
"I love you, Jaira," he disclosed, staring into the sky and smiled. I smiled back and stood up from bed. I sauntered over to the hammock and plunked right next to him. He stared up at me, with glimmer in his eyes, and received me with arms opened. Soothingly, I lazed my body next to his and we both rocked the hammock as we stared into the starry night.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING!!!! If I get no reviews, I'll probably discontinue the story.  
  
-Jess 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own Jaira... no one else.  
  
It starts the day when Pearl Harbor was bombed. Jaira MacCawley was taken with Danny Walker to Pearl Harbor because her brother, Rafe, was still in England. Jaira is in love with Danny and as time goes, their love grows stronger.  
  
Chapter Three: A Promise To Keep  
  
It was the day of the ceremony for those who passed away. Danny made sure that I felt comfortable about going. I just went with the flow.  
  
I watched in incredulity at all the coffins before me. My mouth dropped in awe. I wanted to leave but then again I didn't. I began to grow frustrated and tense, so I stood by the entrance of the exhibition area and watched the people walk by. Danny and Rafe strolled by and then plunked themselves next to me. Danny snaked his arm around me, trying to comfort my tautness.  
  
"Lieutenants Rafe MacCawley and Daniel Walker?" an officer asked the two boys. We all turned to see him and we saluted him.  
  
"Yes, sir?" they both asked him. My mind began to spin.  
  
"Colonel Doolittle wants to see you," the officer answered and left. Danny and Rafe turned to me as I sighed. Rafe kissed my forehead and stammered away. Danny just stood there for a moment, staring at me.  
  
"You have to go, Danny," I remarked after a couple of minutes. He smiled weakly and lifted my head with his hand. The light in his eyes filled my heart with bliss and it started to speed rapidly.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently. He licked his lips leisurely and gently leaned toward me, kissing me mellifluously.  
  
"I love you," I sighed after he parted from me. He cupped my cheek mildly, and I sank into his hand.  
  
"I love you, too." He kissed me one more time and left me at the entrance.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I waited patiently for them to return home. It was a relatively long day without seeing Danny and Rafe, and my mind wouldn't settle down until I saw them. The veranda was murky as I just sat there, not moving from sight. All of the sudden, I saw a distant figure coming toward the bungalow, and I realized it was Rafe. I stepped out of the lanai, my feet bear since I left my slippers inside.  
  
"Rafe?" I asked kindly as Rafe reached me in open arms. We stood there, hugging each other furiously and not speaking a word. We parted warmly and looked at one another.  
  
"What happened, Rafe?" I asked gravely as he took my hand and began to walk in cadence. I stared at my brother for an answer to come out of him, but nothing.  
  
"We're going to war," he finally admitted and I stopped on my tracks. I turned to him in disconcert and my mouth released in awe. He stuttered a little and continued, "We're on a secret mission."  
  
"I guess Danny's going, too," I remarked and licked my lips. He nodded in agreement and sighed. "Are you going to go tell Evelyn?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I came, but Danny needed some time alone. That's why he didn't come," Rafe explained as we strolled back to the bungalow.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"'By the beach' was all he told me," he answered and kissed my cheek. We bid farewells and he walked in. I stood in front of the bungalow for a while and then decided to find Danny.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The beach was very dark as I stepped on the sand with my bear toes. I observed the place until I saw a very distant figure of a body next to the shore. I strolled over to it, not making a din, and began to hear a soft monologue from him.  
  
"How am I going to tell her?" I heard Danny's voice as I walked toward him. His appearance was very deep in thought as he shoved his hands in is pockets.  
  
"Just tell me straight forward," I answered, causing him to jolt up in shock. He turned around and saw me just standing there in amazement.  
  
"How did you find out I was here?" he interrogated me. I shrugged lightly and stood next to him.  
  
"It's called my brother," I admitted and licked my lips. He sighed profoundly and turned toward the gloomy beach and just stared into it. I reached for his hands and drew them out of his pockets. He slightly faced me and smiled insipidly.  
  
"I know that you're going to war, Danny, and you don't have to hide that from me," I clarified, intertwining my fingers with his, "and I know it's going to be hard for me to let go of the fact that you're not going to be here."  
  
"I know that, Jaira, but I have to go," he confessed, resting his forehead against mine. I stared into his eyes, suddenly feeling my heart thumping with insanity, and hugged him vastly.  
  
"Promise me something, Danny. Promise me that you'll come back," I begged as we parted from each other. He cupped my cheek, hand's tenderness seeping into my face, and I smiled placidly. He leaned in faintly, pulling my face toward his, and we kissed calmly.  
  
"I promise, Jaira," was all he said and hugged me once more.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jess 


	4. Author's Note

Hey there!!  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews, but I need your help. I'm kind of stuck and I don't know what to write next... I NEED HELP!! If I can't come up with anything, I might have to stop writing this story. Please, your ideas will help me a lot.  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
-Jess 


End file.
